1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning mechanism for an electrical connector, and particularly to a positioning mechanism for an electrical connector mounted in a docking station.
2. Description of Related Art
With a miniaturization development of notebook computers, a docking station is employed to increase the number of functional devices connected with a notebook computer or to interconnect a notebook computer with peripheral devices. The docking station typically provides a high density receptacle connector functioning as an exterior interface to connect with a mating plug connector mounted on the notebook computer, thereby establishing an electrical connection between the notebook computer and the docking station. In use, the notebook computer is connected to the docking station by connecting the plug connector with the receptacle connector. However, the inevitable mating tolerance between the notebook computer and the docking station may result in a misalignment between the plug connector and the receptacle connector, thus making the engagement between the plug connector and the receptacle connector incorrect and difficult. As a result, the electrical engagement between the receptacle connector and the plug connector may be unreliable and the quality of signal transmission therebetween may be adversely affected.
Hence, a positioning mechanism for an electrical connector in a docking station is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a positioning mechanism for an electrical connector for accurately aligning the electrical connector with a complementary connector, thereby ensuring a reliable electrical engagement therebetween.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a positioning mechanism for an electrical connector, which has a mating section, comprises a stationary base having a plurality of rotatable elements mounted thereon, a cover defining an opening and having a pair of downwardly projecting positioning pins, an intermediate plate adapted for mounting the electrical connector and defining a pair of through holes for engaging with the positioning pins, and a pair of resilient elements compressed between the intermediate plate and the base. The opening of the cover has a larger size than the mating section of the electrical connector for extension of the mating section to engage with a complementary connector.
When the electrical connector engages with the complementary connector, the resilient elements are compressed to cause the intermediate plate to move downwardly until a bottom surface of the intermediate plate touches the rotatable elements, and there exists a clearance between the positioning pin and the through hole for the intermediate plate to move upon the rotatable elements in a direction parallel to the cover, thereby aligning the electrical connector with the complementary connector and ensuring a reliable electrical connection therebetween.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.